Band of Highly Intellectual Pirates
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Jack Sparrow's younger brother, Bram Sparrow is the captain of a pirate ship with all its men being absolutely clever. He finds himself in Port Royale looking for his brother and ends up teaming up with Will and Elzabeth on his quest.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: POTC does not belong to me.  
  
Band of highly Intellectual Pirates  
  
Chapter One: Definition of pirate  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Your brother, he is here, isn't he?" The man with dirty blonde colored hair asked. The other man casually reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a time piece and checked it.   
  
"Afraid not, Liam. He was here not long ago though." He answered as he kept his pocket watch. "Rumor has it, the Black Pearl was not very far from here yesterday. It would seem apparent that I have come too late and even if I had arrived on time, he would not have required my help."  
  
"We made the trip here for nothing, Bram." Liam said with a sigh, massaging the furrowed skin on his forehead.  
  
"Not necessarily. There's plenty to do around Port Royale." Abraham replied with a shrug. He ran his fingers though his short brown hair as he contemplated their day's events. However, Liam had already decided what he was going to do, a trip to the bar would seem in order. Abraham shook his head and grabbed Liam by his collar, pulling him back.  
  
"No, Liam. Morning is not the time for drinking." He said as he started to walk in another direction.  
  
"It isn't? Then when pray tell when is it the most appropriate time for drinking? You told me last night that evenings are not the time for it and now you tell me that it ain't time yet, when afternoon comes about you're gonna tell me I ain't gonna have another drink, aren't you?" Liam protested with his arms flinging in the air.  
  
"You'd think, wouldn't you?" Abraham said, a slight smile crept upon his face as he stopped in front of a blacksmith shop.  
  
"You're not a real pirate.You know that?" Liam said, shaking his head at his friend's ways.  
  
"One who robs at sea or plunders the land from the sea without commission from a sovereign nation. Which part of that says that you have to drink?"  
  
The two men entered the shop where a man was sharpening a sword and a woman stood by his side, carefully observing him with an intense gaze. Both were so engrossed that they did not notice Abraham and Liam's entrance.  
  
"Ahem." Abraham cleared his throat trying to catch their attention. The man called William Turner raised his head and was surprised to see them. He did not expect anyone to be purchasing any of his arms that early in the morning.   
  
"How may I help you, Mister...?" Will asked, putting down the sword and wiping his hands with a towel which the lady had passed him. Abraham seemed to look very familiar to him. His dark hair and and brown eyes seemed to somewhat have a striking resemblance to someone he knew, although he could not figure out who it was as of yet. But the man before him was a very clean looking man and his hair was cut short, just above his ears in a neat way. He did not have any sideburns or beard or moustache and his skin had a reddish-brown tan.  
  
"My name will serve no significance to you unless you can tell me what I want to know." Bram said, his eyes wandering around the shop and then stopped when it came to the lady. "How excellent..."  
  
"Why thank you..."Elizabeth said.  
  
"The sabers I mean. But you are too... I guess." Bram answered with a shrug. He picked up a sabre and flung it around in a casual fashion. He was obviously quite familiar with sword play.  
  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth said, curtsying but Bram did not even take another look at her.  
  
"Soon to be Mrs.. Elizabeth Turner. I am Will Turner. Pleased to meet you." Will added, not actually pleased to see them. Abraham seemed like such an aloof man. His dark eyes were mysterious and cold, boring into everything they met with.  
  
"I am Liam Joseph and this is Abraham Sparrow." Liam answered, quite irritated by the way Abraham was acting towards to couple's politeness.   
  
  
  
"Sparrow? What proffession are you in exactly, Mr Sparrow?" Will asked, rubbing his chin. Abraham shot Liam a look and then he turned to Will.  
  
"To put it quite simply, we are pirates." He said. Will and Elizabeth stared at them as if they were crazy.  
  
"You couldn't possibly be pirates and you couldn't be a Sparrow. If you were, you wouldn't advertise it." Elizabeth said. She could almost laugh at the fact that Abraham said he was a pirate. The man was so decent, from his clean after-shave to the way he tucked his white shirt nicely into his pants. Who were they trying to fool?  
  
"I am not advertising my profession, Ms Swann. I am telling you straight into your face because your future husband would like to know. I am a pirate but I do also believe in hygiene. I rob, I plunder, I murder. I am a pirate. We are sea bandits in other words but I'm quite sure you know what it means so I will not define it for you." Abraham said, his face serious and there were no signs at all that he was joking.  
  
  
  
"We are not afraid of pirates." Will said, pushing Elizabeth back a little and drawing a sword from the lot of other weapons. "We have fought with them."  
  
Abraham remained reserved, although Liam had already taken out his gun and ready to shoot. He stood there waiting for Will to strike.   
  
"I am sure you have faced many pirates, Mr. Turner. One of which... your own father I presume? And another... my brother, Jack. Fought by his side, perhaps. Against your will? What kind of a man are you, William? Are you a pirate or a blacksmith? Make up your mind." Abraham said calmly and he pulled out his watch again and looked at the time.  
  
"While you are contemplating on this matter, I'd best be going. And don't bother informing that commodore friend of yours that there are pirates residing in Port Royale, they will look high and low and when they find us, they will not believe that we are." Bram replied as he opened the door to take his leave, Liam following close behind him.  
  
"What makes you so sure, Mr. Sparrow?" Will asked. Abraham Sparrow was getting on his nerves. This man seemed to know more about him than he did and he was so sure of himself.  
  
"I have a bachelor in English. Do you have one, Mr. Turner?" Abraham asked the blacksmith.  
  
"No." Will answered.  
  
"Very good then, I am sure you will find that you are more of a pirate than I am. Good day, Mr. Turner...and to you, Ms Swann." Abraham bade as he nodded his head.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
The bar was extremely crowded that night, the customers could practically feel each others breath upon their skin.  
  
"How did I let you talk me into this, Liam?" Bram asked as he took his coat off and sat himself down at a table. Even though the room was quite warm, Bram still kept his shirt buttoned all the way to his neck. He was not a conservative man but there was something he did not want to be questioned of if anyone saw what he had been hiding.  
  
"This ain't a bar, Bram. Its a restaurant." Liam corrected with a smile. Liam was a very handsome man, with his deep grey set eyes and a strong chin, enhancing his looks. Anyone could tell by his accent that he was Irish and he did not bother to hide it.  
  
"Whatever. Just get me a nice spot of tea." Bram said, as he rolled up his sleeves. Abraham was a different kind of good-looking. He had a kind of youthfulness to his face and yet, it was so hard to read his emotions, even when he smiled, he seemed either sad or bitter. It made him an excellent fighter because opponents are at lost when it comes to anticipating his next strike.  
  
"Tea isn't good for an empty stomach." Liam commented. He enjoyed his conversations with Bram because his friend always had something smart to say. Few could tolerate his sarcasm but Liam was a patient man and he was slow when it came to losing his temper.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose beer is?" Bram asked.  
  
"I'm just sayin' is all. Your mother told me to watch out for ya, sees if you're all right. What will I tell her when you come home all sick and dyin'?" Liam asked back.  
  
"You make sure she gets my will. And stop talking like that you're not educated. And stop slouching, its bad for your posture." Abraham said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I became a pirate because I wanted to get away from my ol' man but it seems he put his brain in your body."  
  
A waitress placed a pot of tea with cups and a pint of beer on their table. She glanced over at Abraham and smiled but he did not smile back. She was surprised because she was a pretty lady and everyone always smiled back at her. Not this fellow though.  
  
"You'd thank me for it one day." Abraham said as he poured a cup of tea for himself, ignoring the waitress completely. If she were sitting on his lap, he would probably get up and let her drop to the floor without even noticing that she had just sat on him.  
  
"You're only twenty-six and you act like you're sixty." Liam said, pouting his bottom lip out.  
  
"You're already thirty and you act like you're three." The other man countered, a slight smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Abraham, you have to move on. Will you not even smile at another woman again?"  
  
"I cannot. So there." Abraham answered quickly. It was like an impulse to him. How many times anyone who ever knew about his past asked him that were too many to count.  
  
"Speaking of other women, here comes Ms Turner." Liam said.  
  
"Ms Swann."  
  
  
  
"Right. You remembered."  
  
  
  
"Good evening, Ms Swann, how may we humble people be of service to you?"  
  
"Your only reason being here is so you can find Jack, yes?"  
  
"Clever girl, how did you know?" Liam asked.  
  
"News travels fast over the Caribbean, or so Jack has mentioned. You must have caught the news and tried to come here as fast as you could looking for Jack but could not find him, which is why you came into our shop."  
  
"Not exactly. But close enough. If all you've come here to do is state the obvious, then you can leave now."  
  
"Abraham!" Liam exclaimed. He turned to Elizabeth and apologized. "Abraham's usually very difficult when it comes to the ladies. Stubborn fool he is. Sorry about that, please contnue."  
  
"Well, here's what Will and I are proposing. If you are on your way to find Jack, then take us with you."  
  
"That isn't a proposition. And why should we take you with us?" Asked Abraham. getting impatient.  
  
"We will provide a mode of transport."  
  
"We have our own, thank you very much." Abraham said.  
  
"Then what is it you want?" The woman asked. She did not really ask, Elizabeth never really asked anything, she always demanded it.  
  
"Nothing you can give. You will be a disraction to the men on our ship and..."   
  
"We will agree if you have the bearings to Tortuga." Liam interrupted.  
  
"William will take care of that." Elizabeth turned to Abraham. He had a frown of disapproval on his face. "Abraham?" She called softly. His eyes were glowing with menace and he glared at her with a little more than just a mild dislike.  
  
"I will not be responsible for your safety. I am not chivalrous so you can forget about me saving you from any forms of danger that you might face during this journey. Do we have an accord, Ms Swann?" He said finally as he poured himself another cup of tea. Elizabeth eyed his actions for a while and wondered if he truly enjoyed the cup of tea in his hands but she shook the thought away and answered.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Sparrow. Of course."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Plasmolysed Cell Membrane: Hey! This is my first POTC fic, I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think and constructive criticism is welcome. Peace out! 


	2. busybody

Disclaimer:POTC does not belong to me.  
  
Band of highly intellectual pirates  
  
Chapter two: Busybody  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Look at the amount of luggage she is taking with her, Bram!" Liam exclaimed as he watched Elizabeth fumbling with all her boxes and bags of clothes while climbing up their ship.  
  
"Who would have guessed." Abraham answered as he rolled his eyes. He leaned over the railings of the ship's poop just below the gaff sail boom and peered down at the lady whose bag kept slipping off her shoulder and shook his head. Although his tricorne kept his eyes in its shadow, Elizabeth still noticed that he had been staring at her.  
  
"A little help, Abraham? Please?" She asked hopefully but the man only blatantly ignored her plea and turned away. She was like this annoying little girl whom he could not stand.  
  
The young man looked very smart in his dark green justaucorps but unlike the way it was normally worn with a vest, he just had on a white shirt and a pair of dark grey breeches. He was slightly taller than the average man but he had quite a thin frame, unlike his brother. He skipped many meals and was always locked up in his room, with a telescope in his hand and looking up at the sky and then subsequently writing in his notebook.  
  
"Now then, where shall I be sleeping in?" Elizabeth questioned the ship's captain as she dropped her bags heavily on the ground before him. Abraham did not respond for a while and just stared at her, deep in thought and then he said finally, "My room."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed and Will who had heard her, came rushing over to see what was wrong. Elizabeth then proceeded to pick up her umbrella to bash Abraham's head into his body. But Abraham calmly caught the umbrella and twisted it out off her hand causing her to give out a yelp. This also made Will angry at Abraham for treating his future wife without care. He was about to pounce on Abraham but decided that he would wait and attacking Abraham could be saved for after he heard what he had to say. It seemed to him that Abraham always had something to say and it was always clever.  
  
"That would be a wise choice, Mr. Turner. You will never beat me in a fight, fair or unfair. And what do you think you are doing, Ms Swann? I never once mentioned that you will be staying in my room with me. I shall be rooming with Liam and Craig. If I had wanted you so badly, I would have done whatever it was to get you earlier when we first met. But then again, I wouldn't expect you to come to such a complicated conclusion, seeing your impulsive, childish nature." He then turned to Will and said. "Its not too late to back out. But if you choose this... this unfortunate path, I really do fear for you."  
  
"You talk too much, Bram." Liam said, cutting in.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized to his friend to the surprise of Elizabeth and Will. They expected him to come up with a witty reply and were dumbfounded to hear his reply, simple and humble, pleasant to their ears. Abraham lifted his hat up and ran his fingers through his hair before putting it on again and walking away.  
  
"You must understand that although Jack and Abraham are brothers, they are quite different. Its is also quite rare to find a set of pirate brothers that are full blood related. Because of this, they are very close. At least, they were when they were younger and Bram will never let anything stand in the way of him finding his brother again. Which is why he is quite annoyed at having to take you on board his ship. Not that he has a choice because he has no idea how to get to Tortuga." Liam informed them as they watched Bram give commands to the other pirates.  
  
"How can he not know? He's a pirate." Will asked.  
  
"Jack forbade him to be one, which is why Bram went to university, however, so many things changed as he grew older. So you really could say that Bram isn't a real pirate like Jack is. There are lots of things which the boy doesn't know, although, he's very smart. He does a lot of things his ways and everything seems to be clearly defined for him."  
  
"You can't live life by definitions."  
  
"He's looking for himself... the young one's so lost, he don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Its not my place to say. When he is ready, he will tell you."  
  
Elizabeth and Will nodded in unison and Liam led them to their quarters. He informed them that on the right will be his and Craig's room which Abraham will be rooming in for the nights which Elizabeth will be rooming in his. The room across room theirs was actually Abraham's and Liam explained that Abraham was a extremely light sleeper and he was unable to fall asleep at any other sound besides the splashing of the ocean waves. He was even disturbed by the ticking of his own watch.  
  
Liam instructed for Elizabeth to leave her things in Abraham's room and told her she could do anything she wanted as long as it did not distract the sailors and be at the dining table on time. He then led Will to another room. He said that Abraham would not allow the couple to room together as they were not yet married and the couple was extremely surprised at this and yet, after they thought about it, Sparrows were unpredictable people.  
  
Elizabeth sighed as the door to Abraham's room closed behind her. She looked around and saw that everything was in place. It would be shame if she were to mess it up so she decided she would be especially neat. There was a bed, a table, a wardrobe and a shelf in his room and the shelf was filled with books, very thick books. She strolled over to it and read some of the titles. "How to find Orion. The English Dictionary. Stars that fall from the sky. The heavens." She read silently to herself. What does he major in, astronomy? She thought with a laugh. She doubted that someone as cold as Abraham could actually appreciate the beauty of the stars.  
  
She turned away from the shelf and directed her attention to the desk. There was a drawer installed into it and she pulled it open to find a few drawings. She picked them up and stared at them. The first one was of a star formation and so were a few more after that. She smiled to herself when she came across a picture of a lady with a sunflower hat and sweet smile. She was beautiful but there had not been any color on it, just done with charcoal. The last picture was of the same lady, only she was in a wedding dress. Elizabeth could only wonder who she was but she knew she would never find out. Abraham would never tell her.  
  
As she placed the papers back into the drawer, she caught sight of a shiny thing. When she reached for it, she realised that it was a ring, a plain gold one. How strange, she thought, why would he keep just one ring if he could have all the gold he wants? She quickly put the ring back just as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She said.  
  
The door creaked open and Liam walked in. Elizabeth looked up and smiled at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Just here to inform you that tea will be at four O' clock." He said with a kind smile.  
  
"Tea?" Elizabeth asked, raised an eyebrow. Now that, she thought, was just really strange. It must be one of Abraham's antics that she could not help but find absolutely interesting.   
  
"Abraham. He's obsessed with tea. He makes us all take it at four O' clock everyday and unless you're on duty, you have to be there." Liam told her.  
  
"Really? I have to be there on time?"   
  
"Well, you could come earlier I suppose... but whatever it is, do not be late. Bram isn't too fond of lateness." The Irish man said.  
  
"Hasn't he heard of the fashionably late rule?" Elizabeth muttered to herself. It was meant to be a rhetorical question but Liam did not notice.  
  
"I don't think so, what's that?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind. I'll be there on time." Elizabeth answered, shaking her head and then smiling warmly at him.  
  
"Excellent, I'll be on my way now. Good day to you." Liam said as he turned to go.  
  
"And to you."   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Abraham leaned his forehead against the case of the piano where he could hear the trembling of the strings each time he tapped on a key. The piano had been on the ship when he got it and he spent some days alone in the dining hall where the instrument was, just playing it. He had picked up the piano in university not because he enjoyed it but because of someone. He did not particularly hate it either but there were so many memories he had that the piano brought back for him, some good but a lot of them bad. Music and laughter, it used to exist for him, now no longer.  
  
Elizabeth stood at the entrance of the dining hall and watched him. She had come an hour early for tea. Abraham was so absorbed by his own tapping that he did not notice her at the door. His slow tapping turned unnoticeably into a fine rhythm and then followed by a piano piece by Bach. Elizabeth knew it all too well that it was one of his orchestral suites for she had heard it many a times but never on a piano.  
  
She entered the room and when she closed the door behind her, Abraham immediately looked up and stared at her, his mouth opened slightly in mild shock but said nothing. He did not expect anybody to be in the room at this time.  
  
"I've never heard this song on the piano. But I am impressed... you're really good." She said to him.  
  
Abraham turned away and closed the piano. When he looked up again, he saw Elizabeth standing by his side and she lifted up the case and said quietly, "Don't stop. Please."  
  
"I... " He could not find any words to refuse her request as she had just caught him in one of his most vulnerable moments. "I can't." He managed finally.  
  
"You just did."  
  
Abraham sighed and complied, his hands rested on the keyboard as he thought of what to play. And then he started, a slow and quiet song. This one, Elizabeth had never heard before but as she watched him play, she realized that he kept his eyes closed the whole time and if she had looked carefully, she would have seen a quick tear roll down the side of his face.  
  
He stopped abruptly and then whispered, "Christianne."  
  
"Christianne?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Nothing." Abraham mumbled.  
  
"You just said Christianne." The girl insisted.  
  
"No, I did not." The man blatantly denied what he had just said as he shut the piano once again and stood up.  
  
"Yes, you did. Who is she? A lover?"  
  
"Its not any of your business." Bram snapped.  
  
"No, its not. But I want to know." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
"How can I? We are on the same ship."  
  
"Then throw yourself out."  
  
"I beg your pardon!"  
  
"You heard me. If you're going to keep asking me these questions that do not concern yourself then you can throw yourself off this ship."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Oh and take William with you, I'm sure you'll have a swell time on a deserted island."  
  
"I can't believe you just said that! You're a horrible person!" Elizabeth gasped. No one has ever spoken to her that way before, not even Jack.  
  
"Am I? Well, you're really nosy. The way you girls behave we men should just turn gay. (this is a modern term but I don't know what they call it in the past) "  
  
"Argh! You're so uncouth." She growled.  
  
"Idiot child." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Just then, there came a knock on the door and Craig entered the room and was surprised to find Abraham and Elizabeth inside.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" Abraham asked irritably.  
  
"I heard noises. Is everything in order?" Craig asked timidly almost hiding behind the door. He knew that Abraham could lose his temper quite easily when he was in a bad mood.  
  
"Yes." Abraham said, letting out a breath. It felt like a breath of relief because he was actually feeling a tad exhausted from his bickering with Elizabeth. "Yes, everything's fine." He repeated as he sat down at the table. "Now, time for tea."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
end of chapter two  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Plasmolysed cell membrane: Hello! sorry for not updating for such a looong time!! Been o busy with Os and everything. hope you liked it! Please review! =) 


	3. The Commodore

Disclaimer: POTC does not belong to me. 

**Band of highly Intellectual Pirates**

**Chapter 3: The Commodore**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well? Are you absolutely sure Tortuga is 053 degrees south of here?" Craig asked the blacksmith as he nervously took the string in his hands and shakingly placed it on the map that had been laid out on the table. It was an hour after the crew had their tea and the tea set that was once on the dining table had been replaced by navigational tools.

"Yes, will you stop asking me that? It must be your seventh time asking me the same question!" Will Turner exclaimed as he watched another pirate draw a line by the side of the string and then took another look at it with a compass. With a nod, he turned to Craig and assured him that they had drawn the bearings correctly.

"I... apologize if I seem to be... such..a worrywhort." Craig stammered, wiping a drop of sweat off his brow. "Being a pirate... isn't easy when you're on the same ship as Abraham Sparrow. He makes you use your brain and quite honestly, even though I did pretty well in my geographical studies in school... the practical makes me extremely nervous. The last time I was a whole grid off and Abraham nearly threw me off the ship. I could have... I could have killed us all."

William shook his head. "But being a pirate is always about almost getting killed! Why is he being so strict?" He asked, almost as if he were in defence of Craig.

"Because, William." Abraham said as he entered the room. "Pirate or not, if you could afford to save your skin, would you?"

Will was about to answer but Abraham cut him off with the raise off his hand.

"Don't bother answering me, I'm quite sure I know what it is you are going to say..something about humans and making mistakes...quite frankly, I really don't care. Right now, I need for all of you to get ready for a code number 12." Abraham said as he started to leave the room again.

"Yes sir." The two pirates chorused as they sarted to gather the maps and place them neatly into a box and then pushing it beneath the table, hidden carefully behind a table cloth.

"What's a code 12?" William asked, feeling a bit lost because everyone seemed to know what to do apart from him.

"It's...well....it's a..." Craig started but looked unsure, he turned to his mate and the latter just shrugged. They had no idea what to do with Will. Craig thought for a moment and then spoke, "Well, just act like one of us... you'll catch on pretty quick."

Will nodded with uncertainty still present on his face. He was very puzzled but soon he realised what code 12 was about when he followed the others to the deck. It probabaly meant that Abraham had some unwanted guests onboard and the crew had to act like they were ordinary civilians. There stood commodore Norrington and a few of his trusted men, having a lovely chat with Abraham Sparrow and from what Will could hear, it was a seemingly good conversation and the commodore did not suspect any piracy of the sort on Abraham's ship.

The commodore caught sight of Will from the corner of his eye and even though curious to why he was travelling with the Explorer, he decided to brush his questions aside.

"Well, Commodore, everything's in order here on the Explorer... the crew are having an... insquisitive journey... discovering new lands, we hope. Are you lost? If you are, our lad here, Craig will be of good service to you. He has a major in geography." Abraham told the Commodore, a plastic smile glued to his face, one that Will almost believed to be real himself. It was so rare to see Abraham smile so widely though many thought he should since he was much better looking when his lips curved upwards.

"No, we are not lost... just making sure you aren't." The commodore chuckled. "We have never seen your ship here before... you don't come to port Royale often I presume?"

"No... I am afraid it has been too long since I've..or rather, we've stepped on Port Royale. We mostly travel along along New York and San Franciso. That's where I found my best mate here, Liam. Liam is Irish you see, all the way from Ireland but found him in New York City. Tis' quite strange the way we met, in a country that isn't our own." Abraham explained, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, very interesting indeed. What exactly do you do... when you go to these places?" The older man asked.

"I have been looking hard for Orion... you know... stars and things like that... but it seems I always arrive too late at whichever hemisphere I need to be at... I did manage a glimpse at Hercules... but a shame I still didn't get to see what I wanted to see... Orion that is. I am afraid I might be boring you, commodore... I.."

"No, no, not at all. Its not everyday I meet an explorer...if would you call yourself that?" The commodore said, trying not to sound rude at interrupting Abraham's babbling.

"No, merely dreamers, Sir. Only dreamers, off to see the world," Abraham informed.

He kept a smile on his face but for all the wrong reasons. Although the commodore may have interpreted it as an ordinary smile, it was one that was actually amused by how gulible the older man actually was and how much horseshit he could take. To Abraham, this conversation was just another game of roleplay. He was sure those literature and drama classes he took would not go to waste.

"Very well. We were quite worried that you might get into trouble with pirates and such. Rumor's broken out that a team of pirates have been very effectively plundered many cargo ships and cleverly covered up their trail. But I am impressed, it seems they used very intelligent ways to get what they want."

"What ways pray tell? I should like to know in case I do meet up with such bandits." Abraham asked with a mix of shock and innocence in his voice.

"Well... I can't say." The commodore answered disappointedly, taken in by every lie the other man could throw at him. "I haven't actually seen it myself... I can only warn you when I am absolutely certain."

"I'm not sure these pirates will be interested in our ship. We are not filled with gold...only enough to make a few rounds from island to island. Unfortunately, my family can't afford to sponsor my quest for the rest of the world."

"I suppose, that is true... but you'll never know... pirates are quiteout of the ordinaryt hese days and when I mean out of the ordinary, I mean in comparison to the other pirates.Especially that Jack Sparrow, awfully strange that one is. I say, do be careful."

"You mentioned a Jack Sparrow. I heard he hadarrived at Port Royale not long ago, I am afraid I might have missed a lot of the action." Abraham said, putting on a face of someone who just had his plans thwarted.

"No, I highly doubt you would have enjoyed his presence. He is a..." Commodore started but then stopped when he caught sight of Elizabeth peeking through a window on the deck's cabin. She quickly ducked when she caught sight of him staring at her.

"I'd imagine you won't have the right adjectives to describe him so I'd rather you skip the details, commodore Norrington." Abraham said, not realising that the commodore had stopped because he had spotted the girl.

"Elizabeth?" He called suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Abraham asked, raising an eyebrow. He then turned to look in the direction of where Commodor Norrington was faicing.

"There's a lady on your ship! Did you know this?" The commodore exclaimed, walking towards the the window.

"Oh, you mean her? The nuisance? The plank in my sight? Splinter in my flesh and in-grown nail in my toe? " Abraham asked, sounding annoyed.

"I beg your pardon!" Elizabeth shrieked as she came out from where she was hiding. She was about to give Abraham a hard punch when he grabbed her wrist tightly before it hit his chest.

"See what I mean?" Abraham said with a sigh.

"She's the governor's daughter! Elizabeth! Good heavens! What are you doing here?" The commodore asked in great surprise as Abraham released her.

"Well, um. I...I..." Elizabeth stammered, not knowing how to explain.

Abraham shook his head and decided that if he didn't come in to save her, she would surely give them away.

"See? I told you your ridiculous pre-marriage honeymoon was such a silly idea! But no, you just wouldn't let your old cousin get away from you when he still had the chance!" He said in a as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Pre-marriage honeymoon?" The commodore sputtered, almost disbelieving.

"Um. Of course... you know me and trying to be modern." Elzabeth answered, turning red. How could Abraham say that of her! Nonetheless, she decided to play along.

"Yes, but it just so happens that you only behave this way whenever I'm around. Why is that Elizabeth? Do you have this force in your body that makes you behave this way?"

"Well, I don't know Abraham. Ever since we were children I remember you bullying me into doing things I refuse to do, isn't it time for a little payback?" Elizabeth shot back, quite pleased with herself.

"Shame on you Elizabeth, blood is thicker than payback." Abraham tsked.

"Wait? So Elizabeth is your cousin?" The commodore cut in finally before things got out of hand.

"Distant cousin, one of those strange connections really. However, we did meet up a few times while I was in England because of university." Abraham explained.

The commodore looked uncertain but decided not to inquire further. The two of them looked like they had known each other for aeons so he thought nothing of it.

"I see. Well then, take care of her Abraham. If you need anything..."

"I'll be sure to let you know, sir. Are you sure you don't want to take her with you? I mean, William can stay, he's a fine man but Elizabeth is so..." Abraham trailed off when he caught sight of Elizabeth glaring at him.

"Do not even go there, Abraham." She snapped.

"Bram, let the commodore leave. He's got a job to do." Liam said, finally speaking up after having been silent for most of the time that the commodore was on board.

"Yes, right. Commodore, I do believe we're quite in order here. We can take care of this little lady here as long as she promises to hit me no longer."

Commodore gave a nod and was about to leave when he turned around suddenly and said.

"Very well. Oh and Abraham?"

"Yes?" Abraham answered, raising a brow. What could he want now?

"Its strange. I can't seem to recall what your lastname was."

"That's because," Abraham said with a wry smile appearing on his handsome face. "I never told you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plasmolysed Cell Membrane**: _**Yay**_! Finally done with chapter 3! Whaha! Sorry for the **ULTRA** long wait! Hoho, but the Os are finally over! Please review!


	4. Taken Captive

Disclaimer: POTC does not belong to me.

**Band of highly Intellectual Pirates**

**Chapter 4: Taken Captive**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't do this to me! I am the Commodore!" Commodore Norrington screamed from the cell on the Explorer.

"Of course you are. Why would I capture you if you weren't?" Bram answered simply as he placed the keys to the cell in his pocket. "We don't usually take prisoners but we have to say that so far, it's been quite fun. Wouldn't you say so, Liam?"

Liam sighed and shrugged, putting away his sidearm.

"Who are you!" Commodore demanded, wrapping his fingers around the bars of the cell.

"Your men are safe, if you're interested to know." Liam announced as he took his leave.

"You shouldn't be complaining. The quarters you're locked up in really is luxurious. The cots even have clean sheets, I washed them myself." Abraham said. He took a step towards the commodore in the cell and smiled smugly. "Honestly, I really didn't expect taking you as prisoner would be so easy."

The commodore reached through the bars and grabbed Abraham's shirt in rage, he jerked him so hard that it nearly pulled all his buttons off. The top half of his shirt split open and it revealed a tattoo of a sparrow at the lower part of his neck and just below it was the mark of a pirate.

"Sparrow! Surely you are not a pirate too?" The Commodore exclaimed, releasing his shirt in shock.

"Well, thank you very much for ruining a perfectly good piece of clothing. Now I have to sew the buttons back on." Abraham said looking down at his exposed chest and made an upset face.

"Excuse me!"

"And yes, my name is Abraham Sparrow and yes, I am related to Jack Sparrow. He's my brother." Abraham announced, straightening out his shirt and edging away from the commodore.

The commodore stared hard at Abraham in disbelief. He could not believe that the man in front of him was actually a pirate and not just any pirate, he was Jack Sparrow's brother. But he couldn't bring himself to put the pieces together. This man could not possibly be... but if even he as the commodore was tricked, then what about other ships?

"You! You're that..that..." He stammered, lost for words.

"Pirate ship you were talking about earlier," Abraham finished for him.

"I still... I don't understand..." said the other man. He was starting to look very uneasy.

"You'll have a lot of time to ponder on this matter since you'll be stuck here until we reach New York." Abraham told him, walking towards the stairs that led to a separate room.

"New York? What's in New York! More plundering?" The commodore asked in an exasperated tone.

"No, we're not in need of money. We're really only pirates when necessary." The younger man said as he continued to walked.

"Ever thought of getting real employment?" The commodore asked almost mockingly.

This caused Abraham to stop dead in his tracks. He was silent for a moment as if he were deep in thought. Then, suddenly, he turned around and replied in a calm voice.

"I do have real employment. You think I earn a living from piracy? Don't be ridiculous. You and I both know what an awfully silly idea it is."

"Why have you taken me captive? You could have gotten away with this."

Again, Abraham was quiet. But not for long. He let a small smile break out on his face. A smile that teased the intelligence of the commodore.

"That's a good question." He said. "But I can't tell you why as of yet. Don't worry, no harm will be brought to you."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" The older man demanded.

"You have my word as a gentleman." Bram answered plainly as if he had used those words a million times before.

"You're no gentleman." The commodore sneered in an angered response, his grip tightening around the cell bars.

"Oh, I can assure you that I am as much of a gentleman as you are, Commodore. I am not every other pirate you have come across although, I'm sure you already know that." Said Abraham as he turned back to be on his way out. Before he closed the door behind him, he added mischievously.

"Afterall, how many other pirates have managed to take you as a prisoner?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was cast over with a shade of mid-evening when Abraham left the cells for the dining room. He was late for dinner, which was something very rare, being late that is. He hoped the men didn't wait for him. When he arrived at the doors to the room, he was relieved to see that it was dark and that there was not a soul in sight.

He was about to make his way to the deck to check on the men when he realised that his shirt still needed mending. He took a left to his bedroom, hoping that Elizabeth would not be in it. But he doubt that she would be asleep that early. Afterall, it seemed to him that she had an annoying burst of energy which could take the heart of him.

Abraham knocked gently on the door to the room but there came no answer which left him to the conclusion that no one was in the room or that Elizabeth truly was an early bird when it came to sleeping. Slowly, he opened the door, trying not to make a sound because he was afraid of waking the girl up and causing a huge commotion.

To his surprise, he found that a candle had been lit and was still flickering in the room. It was by the bedside where Elizabeth lay, her back which faced him was bare but the rest of her body was covered by a blanket which she hugged tightly in her slumber. It was not in her nature to sleep without clothes on but Abraham had so courteously decided to deanchor the ship from the harbor while Elizabeth was still loading her luggage and it just so happened that it was her night gowns in that piece of baggage that was left behind.

Abraham closed his eyes in the already poorly lit room as he fumbled around the wardrobe, trying to grab another shirt. Finally he grabbed a shirt and was about to leave when he heard Elizabeth's voice.

"What are you doing here, Abraham?" She asked, almost inaudible.

The girl did not sound surprise nor did she sound offended that he had intruded her privacy and it seemed as though she had been awake the entire time he was in the room with her.

"I've come to take my change of shirt. That friend of yours, Norrington ripped the one I'm wearing." He told her, actually making an attempt to justify himself.

"Really?" She asked, raising as eyebrow.

_ Did they have some sort of fight_, she wondered. She pushed her back up against the head board, holding the blanket close to her chest. She reached out one hand and said.

"Bring it here. I'll help you mend it."

"No thank you, I can manage. Besides, I don't want you to get up. Seeing as you are not dressed. You know better than to sleep stark naked on board a ship full of men."

"I'd have you to thank for that. I didn't get to load all my baggage and my nightgowns were all in the one left ashore." Elizabeth said, clearly pointing out that it was entirely the man's fault.

Even in the darkness, Elizabeth saw a tiny smile tug on his lips, half hidden by shadows. He still found it amusing, the way Elizabeth was shouting her heart out at him for being so inconsiderate on the day which led to Elizabeth's missing clothes.

"How convenient." He said.

She could not help but feel that Abraham did have a sense of humor contrary to the fact that he never broke into any grins, even if it was a little mean. He looked as if he wanted to laugh but he managed to keep his emotions well contained.

"Indeed. Now let me help you, I can do a pretty good job with this stitching business."

Abraham sighed because he couldn't help but admit that he was terrible at sewing. He couldn't even do a simple backstitch. He took off the shirt which needed mending and handed it to Elizabeth who had wrapped the blanket around her body. The girl noted that he was exceptionally well built even though he looked thin with his top on and his abdomen was lined with clearly defined muscles.

He then knelt down by the side of the bed where a little drawer was and dug out a miniature sewing kit with the basic needle and thread. When he did so, Elizabeth could see his back in the dim light of the room and it was full of scars.

Subconsciously, she stretched out her hand and brushed her fingers against the marks on his skin.

"Who could have done this?" She asked, her voice showing a hint of concern.

"It was an accident." Abraham answered. He quickly stood up and turned to face her so she couldn't see him back for too long. He sat down beside her on the bed and handed her the kit.

"This was no accident." She said, taking the kit from him.

"What does it matter? You can't change what has been done. They will never heal."

"Do they still hurt?" She asked, trying hard to poke the thread through the needle.

"Not as much as the ones in here." Abraham said, placing his hand on the left side of his chest. Yes, he thought, not a day goes by that I do not feel the pain.

Looking up at him, she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I do not wish for your pity." He answered, almost coldly.

"I do not pity you. I could never pity you." Elizabeth replied relentlessly.

"Then you will not speak of what you have seen."

Elizabeth nodded as she started sticking the needle into his shirt. Her hand went in a systematic motion, up and down with the needle. Although Abraham blatantly ignored her most of the time, there were moments when she was oblivious to him and he would watch her from the corner of his eye. However, this time she knew he was there.

"You do not have to watch me, you know. I will give it back to you when I am finished." She said, blushing. She couldn't believe she was blushing because Abraham was staring at her. It's not like she cared what he thought of her.

_ Or did she?_

"Elizabeth." He called in a soft voice.

When she looked up again, she found Abraham's face was just an inch away from hers and he whispered.

"Forgive me."

Then, he stole her breath away as his lips touched hers in a gentle kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 4**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plasmolysed Cell Membrane**: Whaddya know! My review page is scarred by a certain spoilsport. Ah well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the incredibly long wait... holidays just make me so lazy ya know. Anyways, you know what to do-- read and review!


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer: POTC does not belong to me.

**Band of highly Intellectual Pirates**

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

**

* * *

**

There by the davit Abraham stood with his back adjusted comfortably against the pole which held the ship's one and only lifeboat. It was an uneventful day on the Explorer. There was no bickering, no capturing of commodores and certainly no kissing. Yet, even with the serenity of life on the high seas, Abraham Sparrow could find no peace in the secluded areas of the ocean... even when he was so alone.

Abraham sighed inwardly as he opened his journal to a fresh page. He found it most painful to record down his feelings for past occurrences as none of them were of any delight to him. Nevertheless, he continued to write as it was a habit he found he could not break.

As the man filled the page with many descriptions of the happenings around him, he would look up from time to time and gazed across the deck in a subconscious hope that he may find a certain lady whom he had managed to avoid for the past few days. _Elizabeth_, he wrote, _is such a fool._

_Does she actually believe I have feelings for her? _

Writing again, Bram?" Liam asked, peering over the other man's shoulder.

_How can she believe such a thing if I do not know of this matter myself? _

"I was." He answered, looked up and shielded the book with his hand. "Do you want something?"

"I was just thinking." Liam said,"What do you plan on doing after New York?"

"What makes you think there's anything after New York?" Abraham said, giving his friend half a smile, almost sad in the way he hung his head with his eyes in the shadows. He knew more of where his journey would lead him, more than what Liam could expect or even comprehend.

"So you're settling down?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Maybe it is I who should be called foolish._

"I don't know yet. It has crossed my mind. I do not wish to grow old with the heavy feeling of the sun on my back and my skin growing weary and loose." The younger man answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You were supposed to you know," Liam said.

"Supposed to what?"

"Settle down. Be normal."

_Paths change all the time, though I wish mine hadn't. I wish to tread upon the one I had tried to make for myself once more. And once more I wish to see her face._

"I cannot change that which God is in control of." Abraham replied simply.

"I take my hat off to you, lad. Even now you still have faith. If it were me, I would have given it up a long time ago."

"I am just thankful that God made Christianne so I could meet her and love her. He didn't have to do something so beautiful for me. I am not worthy of such a gift."

Liam took a step and stood in front of his friend. He then folded his arms and said in a more serious tone.

"I never thought of it that way. But now that you're on the subject of God making people for other people, you should spend more time on land with a certain little girl who waits at the porch of your home everyday for you."

"Amy?"

"Aye. Your daughter, in case you forgot, is home with your mother who is probably teaching her all sorts of moral values and she is going to grow up into one of those fine young ladies who speak only when spoken to. And if she grows up to look like her mother, there will be a long line of gentlemen who are just like that annoying commodore knocking on your door to ask for her hand." Liam said with a smirk.

"That is such a disgusting thought, how could you say something like that?" Abraham protested, looking slightly terrified.

"Exactly! I say teach her to have a mind of her own. She will be a male repellant. Especially to chauvinist fellows like yourself." Liam pointed out excitedly.

"I am a chauvinist, aren't I?" Abraham said in an amused tone.

"You are as chauvinist as you are old fashioned. I know you try not to be but you've spent far too much time with your mother who taught you to be the way you are. I'm quite positive that if it weren't for me you'd probably think everything that woman said was true."

"You could say the word 'woman' in a more dignified manner."

"I'm just saying it the way you did when I first met you." Liam argued, trying to justify himself.

"It's a wonder how time flies so fast." Abraham sighed, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, it does." Liam said looking back at Bram. He was certainly hinting something by the way he spoke. His prodding was inescapable.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked.

"Go home, Abraham. It is my hope as your friend for you to be happy again."

"I _am_ happy." Bram snapped quickly in his own defense but Liam added soon after.

"As it should also be your hope that your daughter be glad."

The older man gave him a pat on the shoulder as he was about to leave. He shook his head because he knew so much of his friend's sorrow and yet he could not do anything about it.

"Anyway, I'd best go check the halyard lest the winds grow stronger."

* * *

It was not long before the sky had dark curtains drawn over them and once again, just like every other night Abraham retreated to the empty corners of the ship and let the shadows embrace him. Then a song played in his mind, the song of his late love.

_Was it thee I heard crying in the late of night?_

_Was it thee who kissed liquid from the sky like the tears of my eyes?_

_Was it thee who called out to me because thee loves?_

_And if anyone could see in the great darkness, they would have seen a man broken on his knees. They would have heard a man weeping, crying out in the deepest pain. _

"Aye, 'twas I!"

_Or maybe it is I who should be called foolish… _

…_for I dare not to choose to love._

_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5****

* * *

****Plasmolysed cell membrane:** Hi all, sorry for the even longer wait but I just moved to Melbourne and am still settling in. But I hope you like this chapter!_


End file.
